Krecil Treak
Assassin from Wild Magic adventure in Menzoberranzan boxed set Krecil Treak: Male Drow Rog4/Wiz9/Asn1; CR 15; Medium Humanoid (Elf); HD 5d6+10 plus 9d4+18; hp 83; Init +6; Spd 30 ft.; AC 27 (touch 17, flat-footed 23); Base Atk +7; Grp +10; +14 melee (1d8+7, +4 Longsword) or +14 melee (1d4+7, Dagger of Stone Death) or +15 ranged (1d4+7, Dagger of Stone Death); Full Atk +14/+9 melee (1d8+7, +4 Longsword) or +14/+9 melee (1d4+7, Dagger of Stone Death) or +15/+10 ranged (1d4+7, Dagger of Stone Death); Face/Reach 5 ft./5 ft.; SA Sneak Attack +3d6; SQ Drow traits, SR 25; AL LE; SV Fort +4, Ref +8, Will +7; Str 16, Dex 18, Con 14, Int 18, Wis 16, Cha 13. Skills and Feats (counting all modifiers except equipment and attributes): Bluff +5, Concentration +9, Craft (Alchemy) +8, Craft (Poisonmaking) +9, Decipher Script +9, Disable Device +7, Gather Information +7, Hide +7, Intimidate +2, Knowledge (Arcana) +9, Knowledge (Local: Underdark-Northdark) +9, Listen +9, Move Silently +7, Open Lock +7, Search +9, Sense Motive +7, Sleight of Hand +7, Speak Language (Elven, Undercommon, Abyssal, Draconic, Drow Sign Language, Goblin), Spellcraft +9, Spot +11, Use Magic Device +7. Blooded, Brew Potion, Combat Reflexes, Greater Spell Penetration, Quick Draw, Scribe Scroll, Spell Penetration. Special Qualities: Drow traits: +2 Racial bonus on Listen, Search (entitled to a Search check when passing within 5 feet of a secret or concealed door), and Spot checks; Darkvision 120 ft.; Immune to Sleep; +2 Racial bonus on saves vs Enchantments; +2 Racial bonus on Will saves vs Spells and Spell-like Abilities; SR 25. Cannot be Shaken, and ignores the effects of the Shaken condition. Summon Familiar. Sneak Attack +3d6; Trapfinding; Evasion; Trap Sense +1; Uncanny Dodge. Death Attack (DC 15); Poison Use. Spell-like Abilities (as 15th level caster) 1/day–Dancing Lights, Darkness, Faerie Fire. Wizard Spells Prepared (4/5/5/4/3/1; base DC = 14 + spell level; caster level 9th). Assassin Spells Known (1; base DC = 14 + spell level; caster level 1st). 1st – Detect Poison, True Strike. Possessions: Spellbooks, +4 Twilight Mithral Shirt, +4 Longsword, 2 Daggers of Stone Death, Amulet of Natural Armor +2, Drow Boots, Piwafwi of Silence, Ring of Protection +3, Ring of Teleportation, Potion of Haste, other possessions unknown. Height: Unknown, Weight: Unknown, Hair: Unknown, Eyes: Unknown. Conversion Note: He is listed as Wiz9/Asn15 in Menzoberranzan boxed set with 2 Daggers of Stone Death, +4 Longsword, Ring of Teleportation, Cloak of Silence, and Potion of Speed. Sources: Drow of the Underdark (2E), Menzoberranzan boxed set (2E), PHB 3.5, DMG 3.5, Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting (3E), Magic of Faerun (3E), Player’s Guide to Faerun (3.5E), Races of Faerun (3E/3.5E), Underdark (3.5E), Book of Exalted Deeds (3.5E). Twilight: This magic armor special ability reduces the chance of arcane spell failure by 10%. Faint Abjuration; CL 5th; Craft Magic Arms and Armor; Price +1 bonus. Dagger of Stone Death: This +4 dagger allows the wielder to use both a Poison effect (as the spell, save DC 17) and Flesh to Stone effect (as the spell, save DC 19) upon a creature struck by the blade once per day. The wielder can decide to use the power after he has struck. Doing so is a free action, but the Poison effect and Flesh to Stone effect must be invoked in the same round that the dagger strikes. Moderate Necromancy and Transmutation; CL 12th; Craft Magic Arms and Armor, Flesh to Stone, Poison; Price 80,302 gp. Piwafwi of Silence: This black cloak grants its wearer a +10 competence bonus to Hide and Move Silently checks. Faint Illusion and Transmutation; CL 5th; Craft Wondrous Item, Invisibility, Creator must be a Drow; Price 25,000 gp; Weight 1 lb. Ring of Teleportation: A character wearing this ring may Teleport three times per day, exactly as if he had cast the spell of the same name. Moderate Conjuration; CL 9th; Forge Ring, Teleport; Price 73,500 gp. Category:Drow Category:Rogues Category:Wizards Category:Assassins(class) Category:Assassins (occupation)